This invention relates to a pump dispenser for dispensing a product, such as an oral, personal or home care product.
It is known to provide a product, such as a liquid hand soap, in a pump dispenser for dispensing the product as desired. In some such pump dispensers, when the product in the dispenser has been exhausted, a user is able to refill the pump dispenser with the product. Often the refilling operation involves the user's hands coming close to, or into contact with, the product, meaning that the user has to go to the trouble of washing their hands afterwards.
There is a need for a pump dispenser that can be operated by a user to replenish the pump dispenser with an oral, personal or home care product with reduced risk of the user coming into contact with the product.